Declaración de amor
by Uyuki
Summary: Diversas declaraciones amorosas de los cinco caballeros de Bronce. Quinto capítulo. TERMINADA.
1. Bajo los picos de Rozan

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son de Masami Kurumada y si los uso es porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer de momento y mi mente anda de ociosa. Esta historia fue uno de los primeros fanfics que escribí, por ahí cuando tenía 14 años. Lo cual significa que la redacción era horrible y carecía de sentido.

La he rescatado de entre mis documentos y he decidido re-editarla para que sea un fanfic decente.

* * *

**Bajo los picos de Rozan**

**(Shiryu)**

de Uyuki

Era una calurosa tarde de otoño, aquella hermosa época del año en que el sol no calentaba demasiado y en la que el frío aún no se dejaba sentir con toda su fuerza, la gente de Japón gustaba de aprovechar esas tardes para salir y dar un largo paseo por las calles antes de las nevadas. Los santos de Atenea incluídos. Los cinco muchachos estaban tomándose un merecido descanso después de todo lo que había sucedido con la resurección prematura de Poseidón, en verdad deseaban que no hubiera más guerras para poder llevar una adolescencia mas o menos normal.

El caballero del Fénix había desaparecido unos días atrás, como siempre sin avisarle a nadie donde estaría. Los chicos ya no se sorprendían tanto de ello. Era parte de la rutina normal que Ikki se esfumara a ratos. Seiya pasaba parte de su tiempo con Miho y los niños del orfanato, relajándose a ratos. Pensando en su hermana cuando las risas de los niños se desvanecían en el anochecer. Hyoga había regresado a Siberia y dejaba una flor sobre el duro hielo bajo el cual yacía su madre. Shun parecía ser el único que se había quedado en la mansión en compañía de Saori.

Finalmente, el caballero de Dragón había decidido partir a Rozan para ver a su maestro y poder descansar su mente del bullicio de Tokio. Secretamente lo único que en verdad deseaba era ver a cierta jovencita china de largo cabello negro y grandes ojos azulados que esperaba siempre su regreso. Aquella hermosa muchacha que había amado en silencio por años.

Shiryu siempre había pensado que dejar salir esos sentimientos sería pan comido, después de todo, estaría declarando su amor a alguien que quería. Pero siempre que iba a Rozan e intentaba ponerlo en práctica su mente se quedaba en blanco y lo único que podía hacer era dirigir la conversación hacia otro tema. Temía que la muchacha pudiera decir que no.

Cuando llegó a la casa de su maestro, Roshi lo recibió con el humor de siempre, alegrándose de saber que el joven estaba bien después de aquella guerra. Shunrei salió de la casa poco después con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. En verdad le agradaba cuando el joven se tomaba un tiempo para venir a visitarla. Amaba tenerlo cerca de ella.

-Shunrei... ¿cómo has estado?.- le saludo el caballero dulcemente.

La joven china sonrió por toda respuesta. Se acerco a Shiryu con lentitud, en parte para tranquilizarse un poco y permitir que su piel recobrara su tono normal en vez del rojo que tenía. Cuando por fin llegó a su lado pudo notar que Shiryu estaba un tanto nervioso... ¿sería su presencia tan cercana?.

-muy bien, gracias Shiryu...¿no gustas entrar a la casa?. –le dijo mientras tomaba el brazo del joven y lo jalaba con suavidad. – debes de tener hambre, por el largo viaje que hiciste.

-para ser sincero... si, tengo tantas ganas de probar tu comida de nuevo. Siempre te queda de maravilla.

-Shiryu. – Shunrei bajó la mirada por el cumplido.

El maestro siguió a ambos jovenes al interior de la casa sin perder detalle de lo que ocurría entre ambos. Hacía falta un poco de amor en aquel mundo tan caótico. Y los cinco caballeros estaban en la edad perfecta para esparcir un poco de felicidad entre aquel caos.

Evidentemente, la cena fue todo un éxito, o al menos eso pensó Dragón, ya que la comida que había preparado Shunrei había estado muchísimo mejor que en ocasiones anteriores. Y por supuesto, cada plato de arroz era acompanado con una dulce sonrisa de la joven china.

Más tarde, cuando la luna se había apoderado del firmamento, Shunrei le preparó la habitación a Shiryu para que pudiera descansar cómodamente después de su largo viaje. Cuando ella salió del cuarto el joven dejó la pesada armadura en el piso y se tiró a la cama de inmediato, tratando de conciliar el sueño.

Su mente comenzó a divagar, perdiéndose en aquellos recuerdos de hacía años, cuando había sido enviado a Rozan para ganar la armadura de Dragón. Una enorme sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras Shiryu se dejaba llevar por la dulce inconsciencia que traía la noche.

-o0o-

Por la mañana, el sol bañaba todo el paraje de los Cinco Picos sin que una sola nube se interpusiera en su camino, al parecer sería un día bastante prometedor. Shiryu se permitió a sí mismo quedarse en cama un par de minutos más, tan solo disfrutando de los rayos de luz que se colaban por la ventana para calentar el pequeño cuarto de la casa. Cuando por fin decidió ponerse de pie, tomó una rápida ducha y se colocó un atuendo verde que la joven china había dejado para él la noche anterior sobre una de las sillas. Sabía que al usarlo una hermosa sonrisa cruzaría el rostro de Shunrei.

El desayuno transcurrió con la normalidad de siempre. Shiryu platicó con el maestro durante unos momentos, la joven les sirvió el desayuno a ambos y la platica varió constantemente durante aquella hora y media. Y al finalizar, como cada vez que visitaba Rozan, Shiryu invitó a Shunrei a dar un paseo por los alrededores mientras aquel soleado día lo permitiera. La respuesta a esa pregunta siempre era un sí y para medio día ambos jóvenes estaban fuera.

-amo este lugar... me trae tantos recuerdos de cuando éramos ninos.- comento de repente Shunrei.

-sí... solíamos jugar aquí por las tardes en que yo no entrenaba.

-y cuando escapabas de tu entrenamiento también.- añadió Shunrei con una enorme sonrisa.

Shiryu sonrió con culpabilidad. Era cierto que en algunas ocasiones había escapado brevemente para pasar un rato con la joven china por las mañanas. Aquellas veces el maestro le había puesto entrenamientos más duros, pero el caballero Dragón estaba seguro de que habían valido la pena.

-Shunrei. Hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo. No lo he hecho por cobardía y en estas últimas batallas temo morir sin haber compartido esto contigo.

-dime.

Shiryu le tomó sus manos suavemente y la miró a los ojos.

-eres muy especial para mi. Durante todos estos años siempre has estado a mi lado y jamas me has abandonado o dejado de tener confianza en mi. Te lo agradezco mucho, pero creo que no es suficiente. Shunrei... te amo. No me gustaría morir en una batalla sin habértelo dicho.

-Shiryu.- un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la chica. Había esperado escuchar esas palabras por tantos años.

A lo lejos, en la cascada, Roshi sonrió levemente. La energía de las únicas dos personas del lugar irradiaba amor. Roshi sabía lo que había pasado y estaba contento por ambos.

En un mundo lleno de guerras, era justo que al menos, por unos meses, ambos jóvenes disfrutaran del amor.

* * *

Ya iba siendo hora... nunca me he tardado tanto corrigiendo un fanfic, pero al menos ya quedó muchísimo mejor que el borrador anterior. 


	2. En compañía de una Diosa

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya, no me pertenecen, son de Masami Kurumada, no gano nada con esto más que perder mi tiempo...

* * *

**En compañía de una Diosa.**

**(Seiya)**

de Uyuki

Verano solía ser una época sumamente calurosa en Japón. Más aún si se trataba de Tokyo. La capital tenía tanta gente que era casi imposible moverse entre las calles repletas de estudiantes, trabajadores y turistas. El caluroso sol hacía que aquella marea de personas fuera realmente insoportable y que la gente deseara poder quedarse en su casa con un ventilador apuntando hacia ellos.

Sin embargo, a Seiya nunca le había molestado el calor a tales extremos. Después de haber vivido buena parte de su infancia en Grecia, bajo el inclemente sol que caía sobre las ruinas, se había acostumbrado a estas temperaturas. De hecho le gustaban bastante los días soleados, sin una sola nube para contemplar el hermoso cielo azul, le gustaba salir y tirarse en una banca a tomar el sol como si de una lagartija se tratase. Y le gustaba visitar el orfanato de vez en cuando para relajarse mientras jugaba futbol con los niños.

Pero aquella tarde Miho se los había llevado a una pequeña excursión y el plan de Seiya para pasar su tarde se había desbaratado. Estaba sentado sobre una banca fuera del orfanato, mirando a la lejanía sin saber que hacer. Regresar a la mansión sería demasiado aburrido dado que solo Saori se encontraba ahí, y seguramente estaba arreglando papeles, por lo que no le haría caso.

Shiryu se había ido a China desde la semana pasada y Hyoga no regresaba de Siberia hasta el fin de semana. Por supuesto, Ikki tenía meses desaparecido y nadie sabía si seguía con vida o no. Y Shun, aquel con quién solía pasar su tiempo cuando no había nadie más, se había ido a la librería a conseguir algunas cosas que necesitaba para la carrera que había comenzado hacía poco, y a la cual dedicaba buena parte de su tiempo.

Estaba solo y sin nada que hacer. No había guerras que pelear, ni Dioses que desafiar. Ni siquiera había que rescatar a Saori de nadie. La vida normal no le sentaba nada bien, era demasiado tediosa para un muchacho con tanta energía y demasiado tiempo libre.

Finalmente, después de otra hora de pensárselo, se puso de pie y enprendió el camino de regreso a casa. Cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarse como piedra en la banca. Además, siempre podía ver un poco de televisión o practicar algunas tonadas con su guitarra, hacía tanto que no la tocaba que se le estaba olvidando como hacerlo.

La mansión estaba fría cuando entró. El edificio era tan grande que la falta de gente la hacía enfriarse más de lo que a Seiya le gustaría. Además, siempre se veía muy... austera. Como si nadie viviera en ella. Nunca había música sonando, ni risas volando por el aire. De vez en cuando había ruido en la cocina, pero jamás el ajetreo que se escuchaba en el orfanato tan amenudo. Seiya estaba convencido de que faltaba gente ahí... y unos cuantos niños también.

Subió las escaleras en silencio y se dirigió al estudio de Saori, abrió la puerta sin molestarse en tocar primero, siempre hacía lo mismo, así que Saori no se sorprendía con su presencia. Esas malas costumbres solo podían provenir de Seiya de cualquier manera. Todos los demás tocaban antes de entrar. Excepto Ikki por supuesto, pero el jamás entraba a la oficina voluntariamente claro.

-¿que sucede Seiya?, creí que estarías en el orfanato hasta tarde.- comentó Saori sin levantar la vista de sus papeles.

-salieron con Miho esta mañana porque tenían mucho calor, tal vez se los llevó a un parque.

-oh, lamento que tus planes no hayan salido como esperabas.

-esta bien, estaré en la sala por si me necesitas.- dijo Seiya antes de volver a abrir la puerta para retirarse.- aún cuando solo quieras estar con alguien.- murmuró antes de salir, sin pensar que Saori lo había escuchado.

-o0o-

Un par de horas después, Seiya se había quedado dormido sobre el sillón mientras que la tele pasaba varios de los nuevos videos musicales de las bandas japonesas más populares. La caminata lo había agotado y el caballero no había podido permanecer mucho tiempo despierto.

Saori había decidido bajar las escaleras para ver si el muchacho estaba bien, cuando lo encontró roncando tan campante como si nada. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la Diosa. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había visto a Seiya, o a cualquiera de sus caballeros para el caso, dormir tan plácidamente. Siempre habían estado peleando con Dioses, salvando a la tierra y arriesgando sus vidas... así que nunca dormían tranquilos, en el caso de que durmieran.

Y sin embargo, ahora Seiya parecía tan relajado. Tan calmado. Tan hermoso.

De improvisto, los ojos castaños del caballero se abrieron de par en par y escrutaron a la Diosa con confusión. Saori ahogó un grito del susto que se había llevado. No esperaba que Seiya la escuchara llegar o que sintiera su presencia.

-¿sucede algo Saori?

-no, nada. Solo quería ver como estabas pero te veías tan relajado que no quise despertarte.

-oh, bueno, ya que lo hiciste. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

-no.- contestó la Diosa.- pero... ¿te molestaría si me quedo contigo un rato?, está tan solitario allá arriba que estoy aburrida, necesito alguien con quien platicar un poco. Distraerme.

Seiya asintió y sonrió ampliamente. Le agradaba mucho la compañía de Saori, no por nada había arriesgado su vida tantas veces con tal de traerla de vuelta a casa sana y salva. Además, esto le daría la perfeta oportunidad de confesarle cuanto la amaba en verdad. No como su Diosa a la cual tenía que proteger para preservar la paz de la tierra, sino como a la mujer dulce y amable que le había dado ánimos durante tanto tiempo.

Pero claro, tenía que empezar con algo más común para no espantarla. No quería soltar la declaración así como así y sin previo aviso, so miedo de que la Diosa se quedara pasmada y no le contestara.

-¿que has hecho estos días Seiya?, cuéntame en que pasas tu tiempo libre.

-aún no sé que hacer con él.- confesó Seiya de inmediato.- nunca había tenido tanta... libertad para hacer mi voluntad. Visito a Miho a menudo, y platico con los demás cuando estan por aquí. Pero eso es todo.

-¿y no has pensado estudiar alguna carrera como Shun?, sabes que el dinero esta a su disposición.- ofreció Saori.

-gracias. Pero no creo que el estudio sea para mi. Aunque he pensado en retomar la guitarra. Recuerdo que no solía ser malo, pero me falta un poco más de práctica. Tal vez consiga algún cursillo, sirve que salgo de la mansión y conozco gente.

-eso sería fabuloso Seiya, en verdad.

Saori sonrió complacida y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Seiya, como si quisiera animarlo en la idea que había tenido.

Aquel contacto despertó algo en ambos. Los dos jóvenes se miraron a los ojos por unos momentos antes de apartar la mirada. Saori estaba sonrojada, pero no había retirado la mano aún. Por algún motivo, se sentía segura cuando estaba cerca de Seiya, tenía deseos de tomarle la mano y sentir como su tacto calentaba su piel, deseaba tocar su cabello y enredarlo en sus dedos, y pasar su mano sobre sus suaves labios.

Por su parte, Seiya nunca podía dejar de verla, aquellos ojos azul oscuro lo dejaban verdaderamente fascinado, sobre todo porque el caballero juraba y perjuraba que había momentos en los que podía ver el cosmos encerado en el iris de la Diosa. Además, estaba esa preciosa melena morada, tan larga y sedosa. Y su piel tan blanca y suave, como si fuera de seda. Seiya había tenido tantos deseos de tocarla desde hacía años, más jamás se atrevía a hacerlo.

Ella era una Diosa. Él era un mortal.

-Saori, hay algo que debo decirte.

-¿sí?

-desde la última batalla, me di cuenta de que no podría perdonarme nunca si algo malo te sucediera. Siempre que desaparecías, mi corazón se aceleraba horriblemente, y le rogaba a todos los Dioses que no te pasara nada malo y que me permitieran llegar a tiempo para salvarte. Eras mi Diosa, y mi deber como caballero era protegerte de todo mal.

Pero de unos cuantos años para acá, me di cuenta de que no sólo iba a rescatarte porque me sintiera obligado a ello. Llegó un momento en que no podía soportar el hecho de perderte como mujer. Me aterraba la idea de que algún Dios psicópata te matara o incluso que te tocara un solo pelo. Eras mía, yo debía cuidarte. Y también, me encelaba un poco cuando dedicabas tu mirada a otros caballeros. Sé que suena tonto pero... te amo. Creo que siempre lo he hecho. Es sólo que no me había dado cuenta.

Cuando Seiya calló, su mente estaba segura de que la Diosa no le contestaría nada, y de que en caso de hacerlo, le diría que él, como mortal, no podía tener esa clase de sentimientos hacia ella, una Diosa ni más ni menos. Estaba seguro de que Saori se disculparía y se retiraría y de que su relación no volvería a ser la misma.

Pero pasí todo lo contrario. Cuando Seiya hubo terminado Saori sonrió enormemente y sus mejillas se encendieron. La mano que antes estuviera posaba sobre su brazo, pasó a la mano del caballero y se entrelazó con la misma. Ella no parecía sorprendida con la noticia, mal que bien, parecía bastante complacida.

-pensé que jamás lo dirías. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- preguntó finalmente.

Aquella pregunta dejó estático a Seiya, había imaginado la escena mil veces, y había imaginado mil rechazos, uno tras otro. Pero jamás había pensado que la Diosa se viera tan contenta. Ni tan dispuesta a dejar que la relación se convirtiera en algo serio.

-yo... pues...

-oh no importa, que cosas digo. Lo importante es que lo dijiste. Creí que nunca lo harías.

-creí que esto no tenía mucho futuro, ya sabes, con todo eso de que tú eres Diosa y yo un mortal...

-oh Seiya, ¿qué te hizo pensar semejante cosa?.- inquirió Saori mientras se burlaba levemente.- eso no me importa en lo más mínimo. Podrás ser mi caballero y lo que tú quieras. Pero eso no quitará el hecho de que te amo. Y siempre lo haré.

Seiya pareció bastante complacido con aquella respuesta, pues se acercó a su chica con confianza y le plantó y largo beso en los labios. Al menos iba a ser una tarde muy interesante después de todo.

* * *

Pues, no es muy largo supongo, pero mi cerebro no esta particularmente enfocado en estos momentos. Espero que lo disfruten.


	3. La belleza de una aurora boreal

**Disclaimer: **El mismo de siempre, estoy segura que ya se lo saben de memoria. Los personajes no son míos y nunca lo serán. Esto lo hago por ociosa.

Por fin, la historia del tercer caballero hace acto de presencia.

Lo siento sofi, acabo de leer tu review pero la historia ya estaba hecha. Sin embargo, te prometo un fic de Hyoga/Eri en cuanto tenga tiempo, dedicado especialmente para ti. Por ahora tendrás que aguantar a Fler :)

* * *

**La belleza de una aurora boreal**

**(Hyoga)**

de Uyuki

Bajo una fuerte ventisca en Asgard, dos jóvenes se paseaban tranquilamente en las cercanías del palacio Walhalla, el hombre rubio cubierto con un abrigo café y con botas de piel lo suficientemente gruesas para aquel clima. La muchacha rubia, tan sólo con un ligero vestido blanco de manga larga, después de vivir ahí toda su vida, estaba tan acostumbrada al frío que no necesitaba cubrirse con muchas cosas.

Él era un caballero de Atenea, portador de la armadura del cisne y respondía al nombre de Hyoga.

Ella era Fler, hermana de Hilda, la representante de Odín en la tierra, contra quien los caballeros habían peleado tiempo atrás.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ambos se vieran por primera vez. Había sido amor a primera vista, pero desgraciadamente, a causa de la batalla que estaban librando, los jóvenes no habían podido verse mucho tiempo.

Ahora, dos años después, habían estado saliendo con frecuencia, a veces él iba a visitarla a Asgard, la llevaba a pasear por los alrededores, abrazándola dulcemente cuando se quedaban quietos unos segundos. Tomándola por la cintura para acercarla hacia él y darle un beso.

A veces, ella iba a Japón y le pedía que le enseñara todo Tokyo, comían en pequeños restaurantes y tomaban café en el centro de la ciudad. Visitaban las tiendas que ella quería y él reía cuando Fler se quejaba del calor que hacía en la ciudad.

Hoy cumplían un año de estar saliendo, sin embargo, Hyoga jamás le había dicho "te amo" a la muchacha, cada que lo intentaba, la palabras huían de su mente y se quedaba en blanco. El caballero del cisne se había prometido que le confesaría su amor, así se tardara todo el día en hacerlo.

E iba por buen camino, porque ya eran las siete de la noche y el rubio no había podido decir nada desde las nueve de la mañana.

-Hyoga mira.

La voz de Fler lo obligó a voltear al cielo, donde una aurora boreal, en colores rojos y verdes, se dejó ver por toda la bóveda celeste, atravesándola de norte a sur mientras se movía hacía los lados. Era un espectáculo maravilloso.

-es hermoso.- murmuró el cisne, abrazando a Fler.

-¿veías muchas auroras en Siberia?

-algunas, pero ninguna tan hermosa como las de aquí.- entonces, el cisne pensó que era el momento adecuado para decirle cuanto la amaba.- o como la que tengo a mi lado.

-¿de qué estás hablando?

Hyoga la tomó del brazo y la jaló con suavidad para que ambos se sentaran sobre una roca, el caballero sacudió la nieve primero.

-de ti Fler. Tú eres tan hermosa como la aurora que acabamos de ver en el cielo, tu vestido blanco ilumina todos los lugares a donde vamos, y el azul de tus ojos destella como los colores de una aurora.

-Hyoga.- Fler enrojeció visiblemente, sin saber que decir.

-eres hermosa, siempre lo has sido. Y eres única, como lo es cada aurora que cruza el cielo. Yo... siempre te he amado Fler, desde el primer momento que te vi, nunca te lo he dicho porque... temía que me rechazaras.

Hyoga tuvo que detenerse y respirar, estaba nervioso, y de repente, tenía mucho calor.

La mano de Fler tomó la de él mientras la chica lo miraba directo a los ojos, sin decirle nada, se acercó a sus labios y lo besó, esperando que él correspondiera aquel gesto de amor.

La libre de Hyoga se enredó en el cabello de la muchacha para acercarla aún más, como si no quisiera que aquel momento terminara nunca.

-Hyoga, eres un tonto.- aquella expresión dejó al cisne sorprendido, pero Fler continuó antes de que él pudiera comentar nada.- jamás te rechazaría, tú lo eres todo para mí, no sabes cuanto he deseado escuchar esas palabras.

El cisne sonrió entonces, cogió a Fler de la mano y emprendieron el camino de regreso al Walhalla, la noche apenas comenzaba, a pesar de que el sol nunca hubiera aparecido durante todo el día.

Era invierno y Asgard no vería el sol hasta la primavera.

Pero aquella noche, mientras los dos amantes yacían en la cama, abrazados fuertemente, Hyoga no necesitaba del disco solar para iluminar sus días.

La presencia de Fler era más que suficiente.

* * *

Okey, debo disculparme por la tardanza del capítulo. Hubo muchos cambios en mi vida diaria, y ahora no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir. Ustedes comprenden, la universidad es un poco demandante.

Pero aproveché el puente que se hizo este 5 de mayo para escribir un poco, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. :)


	4. 1 rosa en el infierno, 1 flor en Japón

**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío... bueno sí, las ideas son mías por supuesto, de otra manera no estaría escribiendo fanfics. Pero los personajes son prestados.

* * *

**Una rosa en el infierno, una flor en Japón**

**(Ikki)**

de Uyuki

A pesar de que los años pasaran, los recuerdos nunca dejaban de dolerle. Ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuántos años habían transcurrido desde la última vez que la había visto. Ni siquiera podía recordar que edad tenía ella antes de morir.

Hacía un calor de los mil demonios en la isla de la muerte y la única alma que merodeaba por el lugar era la del caballero del Fénix.

¿Hacía cuánto que no visitaba el lugar?

Debían ser por lo menos unos diez años, pero Ikki no había olvidado ningún detalle de la isla. Recordaba el campo de entrenamiento, y la roca donde había estado la armadura, esperando que Ikki la ganara venciendo al caballero del Diablo.

Sus pasos lo llevaron a la celda donde su maestro lo había mantenido, y que se había convertido en su "cuarto" durante su estadía. El lugar no había cambiado nada, seguía tan lúgubre como antes, con poca iluminación y una que otra gotera. Su cama improvisada seguía ahí, y a su lado un cuenco vacío, y un trapo olvidado por lo años.

Aún recordaba cuando ella bajaba a verlo al calabozo después del entrenamiento, con una charola en sus manos. Su piel blanca espantaba a la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, su cabello rubio le hacía olvidar el olor a sudor y sangre de su propio cuerpo.

Y sus ojos, verde esmeralda, le recordaban al hermano que no había visto en tanto tiempo.

Siempre era la misma rutina, ella le traía comida y agua, lo dejaba comer en calma y después regresaba con el cuenco lleno de agua y con aquel paño en sus manos. Le limpiaba las heridas con suavidad, tratando de disminuir el dolor lo mejor que podía, le aplicaba un poco de ungüento para que cicatrizaran y después se quedaba horas con él en la pequeña celda.

Muchas veces, Ikki se preguntó si ella no conocía más que la vida en la isla de la muerte, si no le molestaba el calabozo, si no se sentía desesperada en aquel maldito infierno, con un padre que ni siquiera la veía a los ojos. Pero no, ella nunca se quejaba, todo lo hacía con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Le había dolido tanto cuando había muerto, esa mañana ambos habían pasado un tiempo juntos, en el único pedazo de la isla donde crecían miles de flores blancas, el pequeño paraíso que ella le había enseñado, cerca del mar.

Se habían sentado en el campo, ella había corrido un poco y luego se había recostado a su lado. Ikki le había dicho que la amaba y que cuando ganara la armadura del Fénix la llevaría a Japón con él.

-tienes que ver la nieve, es algo hermoso, todo se ve tan blanco como este campo de flores.

-siempre he querido verla, sé que cumplirás tu promesa Ikki.

Aquel día, había recibido su primer beso, fue algo leve y muy rápido. Un beso inocente de dos adolescentes que acababan de dejar la niñez atrás.

Siempre la amó, siempre se lo había dicho.

Pero la promesa de llevarla a Japón nunca se cumplió, aquella misma tarde, su maestro asesinó a su propia hija en frente de los ojos del muchacho. Sin piedad. Sin consideración.

Algo en el interior de Ikki se quebró para siempre mientras sostenía la cabeza de la chica en sus brazos, mientras veía como se le escapaba la vida sin que él pudiera hacer nada.

Vio sus labios moverse, escuchó sus últimas palabras pero no podía recordarlas, todo había sido tan confuso. Sus ojos azules se habían llenado de lágrimas mientras que los verdes de ella se cerraban para siempre.

Ese día había conocido el amor de un beso.

Ese día había conocido el dolor de una muerte.

Eventualmente, la furia se desató en él y mató a su maestro a modo de venganza, ganándose así el derecho de portar la armadura del Fénix. Pero nada de eso importaba más.

Ella estaba muerta, nada la traería de nuevo a la vida.

Tomó su cuerpo y lo enterró en la colina que daba al bello campo de flores, él mismo hizo la cruz que marcaría el lugar y cavó en la madera su nombre.

Esmeralda.

Fue la última vez que pronunció su nombre en voz alta, cuando se despidió de ella.

Regresó a Japón, peleó por Atena, se reencontró con su hermano e intentó olvidar su pasado, no quería revivir una vieja herida que nunca había sanado.

Ahora, ya no era aquel niño de 15 años que había tenido que madurar demasiado rápido. Había dejado de pelear hacía tanto, todos se habían ido de la mansión Kido. Y aquel verano, fue la primera vez que Ikki regresó a la isla de la muerte por voluntad propia.

Ahora, era un hombre de 25 años quien observaba el calabozo en silencio, dejando que los recuerdos llenaran su mente.

Salió de la celda sin mirar atrás y se dirigió a su tumba, la cruz de madera ya no estaba ahí, el calor de la isla la había consumido poco a poco. Pero el montón de piedras no se había movido, y las flores blancas que crecieran seguían floreciendo en la tumba de la muchacha.

-Esmeralda.

El nombre le provocaba cierto dolor, a veces se preguntaba si no sería mejor olvidarla del todo, pretender que nunca la conoció, que todo había sido producto de su imaginación. Pero no podía. Había sido su única esperanza mientras duró su entrenamiento.

Una flor que lo ayudó a no volverse loco en aquel infierno sobre la tierra.

Ikki se quedó en la isla un día entero, soñando con una muchacha rubia que seguía con vida y le sonreía amablemente mientras le estiraba la mano.

-o0o-

Cuando el caballero regresó a Japón parecía más tranquilo. Sabía que mientras no se despidiera de ella como debía, nunca podría seguir con su vida. La ida a la isla parecía haberlo ayudado un poco, aunque Ikki no estaba seguro de poder amar a nadie más.

Mientras sus pasos lo acercaban a la mansión Kido, el Fénix vio la figura de una muchacha parada afuera de la reja, una chica que se le hacía familiar.

Tenía un vestido azul y su cabello castaño estaba amarrado en dos coletas. Ikki estaba seguro de haberla visto en algún lugar, pero su mente no parecía recordarlo. En eso, la chica volteó y su rostro se iluminó.

-¡señor caballero!

-Helen.

El nombre le llegó a la cabeza súbitamente, era la pequeña niña que había ayudado años atrás, cuando se había enfrentado a los dos discípulos de Shaka. Pero Helen ya no era una niña, había crecido, su cuerpo había madurado, y a los ojos de Ikki era una hermosa mujer.

-me dijeron que podía encontrarlo aquí.- comentó ella alegremente cuando Ikki estuvo a su lado.

-¿qué haces aquí en Japón?

-quería verle.

Su cabello no era rubio. Su piel no era tan blanca. Sus ojos no eran verdes.

No era Esmeralda, y en el corazón de Ikki, el lugar que ocupaba la chica rubia jamás podría ser reemplazado por nadie más.

Pero Helen estaba viva, y era tan amable como ella lo había sido algún día.

Tal vez, debía darse una oportunidad, tal vez lo más sano era dejar que alguien más entrara en su vida. Ya no quería seguir viviendo con el recuerdo de un fantasma en su cabeza. Y tampoco quería quedarse solo, con un recuerdo por toda compañía.

-ven, te invito a comer.- dijo finalmente el Fénix.

Años atrás, una rosa en el infierno le había dado la esperanza necesaria para salir adelante, pero se había marchitado tempranamente, como todas las rosas, cuyas vidas eran muy cortas.

-conozco un buen restaurante en el centro.- contestó ella mientras le tomaba la mano con delicadeza.

Ahora, una nueva flor se abría ante sus ojos, y ésta parecía ser un poco más duradera.

Ikki sonrió.

La vida tenía que continuar.

* * *

Oi... :)

Me gustó mucho como quedó, sé que muchos preferirían que lo hubiera dejado hasta Esmeralda, pero la idea de estas historias es que todos terminen con alguien vivo, y dado que a Ikki no le conocemos otra chica que Esmeralda tuve que recurrir a la otra única mujer que el caballero conoció.

Ya sólo falta uno, ahora habrá que ver cuando me llega la inspiración. Shun es mi favorito, y no sé como hacer su historia...

Bueno, espero que ésta les haya gustado.


	5. Aquellos ojos zafiro

**Disclaimer:** Sigo sin ser dueña de nada, al parecer, los derechos para comprar a los Caballeros del Zodiaco valen más que cinco pesos y la envoltura de un dulce ^^.

Pues, finalmente, la historia de Shun (después de cuatro años, pero bien dicen que más vale tarde que nunca).

* * *

**Aquellos ojos zafiro**

**(Shun)**

Había pasado ya tanto tiempo desde que las guerras terminaran, que Shun tenía dificultades para creerlo. Aún había días en que estaba alerta todo el tiempo, sin bajar la guardia como si esperara que en cualquier segundo, alguien atacara la fundación. Pero ya nadie les hacía daño, no había quien quisiera pelear con ellos, y para el resto de Japón, los que antes fueran caballeros de Atena, ahora eran muchachos normales.

Aquello presentaba un problema para el joven como era de esperarse, con tanto tiempo libre y nada que hacer, había días en que se moría de aburrimiento, nunca se había puesto a pensar que haría si no estuviera combatiendo por la paz.

¿Qué harían los chicos normales de 15 años estos días?

Varias veces había salido a dar una vuela por el centro de Tokyo y lo que veía siempre era lo mismo, chicos de 15 años en grupitos de cuatro o cinco yendo a los centros comerciales, a comer, al cine o a bailar. Todos riendo y comentando su vida escolar.

A veces también veía chicos de 15 años con sus respectivas novias, tomados muy levemente de la mano y no queriendo besarse en público pero siempre mirándose a los ojos con amor.

A veces Shaun se preguntaba si él podría tener una vida como esa. Si sus amigos serían capaces de salir a dar una vuelta y platicar de cualquier cosa, pretendiendo que sus vidas eran tan normales como las de quienes los rodeaban. Si algún día podría pasear con su novia por Tokyo, llevarla a comer o al cine y abrazarla discretamente.

Durante todos sus años de caballero ni siquiera se había planteado la posibilidad de tener una novia.

El joven emprendió el camino de regreso a la mansión Kido, más no logró pasar de la reja pues una hermosa muchacha de pelo rubio estaba afuera, esperándolo con una sonrisa.

-¡June! ¿qué haces por aquí?

-quería verte, hace mucho que no platicamos y ahora que no hay que pelear... pensé que sería una buena oportunidad.

Shun sonrió. La muchacha se veía mucho mejor con ropa normal y aquellos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban podían brillar ahora que no había necesidad de portar una máscara todo el tiempo. En realidad, nunca se había dado cuenta de lo hermosos que eran los ojos de la joven amazona, hasta ahora.

-¿cómo has estado?- preguntó el muchacho sin saber qué más hacer.

-bien... gracias, un poco aburrida ahora que no hay que pelear, pero creo que es un buen cambio.

-sí, tal vez ahora tengas tiempo de hacer otra cosa. Podrías modelar, eres muy bonita.

La muchacha sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que Shun se había sonrojado al hacerle el cumplido, a veces se le olvidaba que el chico era en realidad muy inocente, con todo y las peleas que había tenido que sufrir, con las muertes que le había tocado ver, hasta con el hecho de haber sido el cuerpo de Hades... el joven caballero seguía completamente perdido en todo lo que respectaba al amor.

Habría que hacer algo para cambiar eso.

-¿tienes algo que hacer ahora?

-no.- contestó el muchacho.- ¿por qué?

-vamos, te invito a comer. Tienes cara de hambre.

El muchacho bajó la mirada sonriendo pero asintió y comenzó a caminar al lado de June. Ella comenzó a platicarle todo lo que había estado haciendo, sabiendo que el muchacho no hablaba mucho, y Shun la escuchó con atención todo el camino. A veces, el joven peliverde alzaba la mirada para observar el cabello rubio de la chica, para admirar lo blanco de su piel o simplemente para ver sus labios moverse.

Se preguntó desde hacía cuánto que la amaba... posiblemente desde que empezó a entrenar con ella en la isla... o tal vez desde aquella vez en que ella intentó evitar que fuera a las 12 casas. No había forma de saberlo, pero Shun estaba seguro que la amaba.

El problema era decirlo en voz alta. Cada que intentaba formar las palabras, su garganta simplemente se negaba a funcionar y su lengua se quedaba inmóvil.

-_cerebro cobarde..._

Llegaron a un pequeño restaurante de ramen y se sentaron. La chica no había parado de hablar en toda la tarde y a Shun no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto. Pero ahora, June necesitaba que el muchacho comenzara a hablar también.

-por favor, dime que te gusta el ramen.

-claro.

-¿no estás mintiendo?

-no. Me encanta.

-perfecto, porque hacen uno de camarón, que está para morirse. ¿Lo probarías?

-sí.

La chica se encargó de pedir la comida y al poco tiempo dos tazones de ramen estaban en su mesa. Shun comenzó a comer de inmediato, no había desayunado y ya moría de hambre.

-y dime... ¿qué harás ahora que ya no tienes que defender a Saori?

El chico la miró por unos segundos sin saber qué contestar. Él se había estado haciendo la misma pregunta desde hacía varios días y todavía no encontraba una respuesta satisfactoria.

-pues... la verdad no lo sé. Saori ofreció pagarnos la escuela si queríamos estudiar... posiblemente lo haga, pero aún no lo sé. Eso del estudio no se me da muy bien, Shiryu es el inteligente de la casa.

-eso no lo creo, estoy segura que eres tan inteligente como él, pero no lo sabes.

-gracias.

-claro que... siempre podrías trabajar como modelo, tienes el cuerpo para hacerlo, y eres muy guapo.

Aquello tuvo el efecto deseado, el chico se puso rojo como tomate y bajó la mirada para que el cabello ocultara el color de su rostro lo más posible. June estaba fascinada, y trató de ahogar una risita. Le encantaba verlo sonrojarse, hacía que se viera mucho más guapo de lo que ya era.

Se preguntó durante cuánto tiempo lo había amado. Tal vez lo había hecho desde que se habían conocido en la isla, o desde que el chico había superado la prueba de Andrómeda... o tal vez, desde que la rescatara de Reda y Spika cuando intentó detenerlo para que no fuera a la batalla de las doce casas. No podía recordarlo, y tal vez nunca lo supiera. Sólo recordaba que la sensación que había tenido cuando Shun la cargó en sus brazos había sido única, y quería que se repitiera.

Terminaron de comer y salieron a caminar por los alrededores, esta vez, Shun comenzó a platicar también, contándole qué pensaba de las experiencias que había vivido hasta ahora, cómo había sido todo lo de Hades, lo horrible que había sido sentir que su cuerpo no era suyo y que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Platicó de lo que deseaba hacer y June se sorprendió de todas las cosas que el peliverde deseaba hacer.

Le contó como siempre había deseado ser un chico normal, como todos los que veía todos los días en las calles. Cómo tenía ganas de salir con sus amigos a los centros comerciales, a comer y al cine. Cómo deseaba algún día poder salir con su novia, tomados de la mano y llevarla a la playa o al parque y ver el atardecer juntos.

Habían caminado hasta que llegaron a un parque. El sol apenas comenzaba a ocultarse y June sugirió que se sentaran en una banca, fingiendo cansancio. El chico se sentó a su lado, pero no demasiado cerca.

Ya era hora de que al menos uno de los deseos del muchacho se conviertiera en realidad. Sólo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

Sin darle tiempo de pensar, June se acercó a él, lo sujetó del brazo y lo besó. June pudo sentir la tensión del chico, todo su cuerpo se tensó sin saber qué hacer, pero los labios de June no se alejaban y el chico comenzó a relajarse lentamente. La mano que tenía libre cobró vida propia y se acercó al rosto de June, acariciando su suave piel y fue entonces que los labios del joven reaccionaron y comenzaron a regresar el beso.

June tuvo que sonreír ante esa respuesta, al menos el chico correspondía sus sentimientos, lo único que le hacía falta era un pequeño empujoncito.

Finalmente, fue el chico quién rompió el beso y se quedó mirando a June con las mejillas enrojecidas. Sus ojos verde esmeralda brillando más que de costumbre, y los hermosos ojos azules de June reflejando el brillo del sol de la tarde.

Dos zafiros que había amado desde hacía tantos años.

-¿por qué hiciste eso?

-porque a este paso iba a seguir esperando a que tú hicieras el primer movimiento.

Shun rió levemente, bueno, aquello era cierto. Entre tanto pensar en cómo decirle que la amaba, posiblemente nunca lo habría hecho.

Pero ahora que June había tenido la valentía de tomar la iniciativa por él, Shun no podía hacer menos que corresponderle, así que, la tomó de la mano y la volvió a acercar a sí para besarla de nuevo.

* * *

Ah, por fin, después de tantos años, la historia ya quedó terminada.

Pues, ahí están por fin, los cinco caballeros de bronce. No tengo pensado hacer nada más, más que nada por el hecho de que si bien hay muchos caballeros rondando por ahí, ya no quedan muchas mujeres. Pero para escribir más tendría que volver a ver Saint Seiya y hace mucho que perdí mis episodios.

¿Pueden sugerir ideas? ¡Claro! ¿Las escribiré? Eso quién sabe. :D


End file.
